


My Creeper Man

by orphan_account



Series: Cubeland Universe [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	My Creeper Man

My Creeper Man

Prompt from Theymightbecreepers- Cubeland fluff

The creation of the nickname ‘Creeper Man’ Edmund calls Gavin in the It’s Lonely In A Cubeland epilogue :3

AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-

“Fucking hell! You’ve got to be fucking kidding me, you stupid, goddamn tosser!”

Geoff, Jack, Ryan, Michael and Ray stood outside the Achievement Hunter office, not daring to go in while their friend seemed to be going through the loudest, most violent rage that that room had ever seen, bar none. Michael was even impressed by the ferocity with which Gavin seemed to destroy _everything_ in the room.

“Well there goes another xbox,” Geoff said with a sigh as Gavin demolished the piece of equipment with his feet. “What the fuck happened to him?” the tattooed man asked the other Hunters. Nearly everyone shrugged, flinching when Gavin let out a particularly loud yell and the xbox carcass slid across the floor and out the door, coming to a stop when it hit the opposite wall.

“He was playing Minecraft with me,” Michael said, “we’d been at it all day and some cables got knocked loose ‘cause a car backfire made him jump. Everything switched off and we lost all our work. Then he just...lost it,” Michael said, peering back into the room, jumping away when a pillow hit him in the face.

“Jesus. He’ll put you out of a job, Michael,” Ray said, ignoring his friend’s pout and focusing on Gavin who’d stopped throwing things and chose to pace back and forth, growling under his breath and threatening every driver in Texas.

“Is everything okay?”

The Hunters looked up and saw Edmund approach, a box propped up on his shoulder as he stared at the men, a confused look his face as he did a mental count and realised his boyfriend wasn’t with his co-workers.

“Where’s Gavin?” Edmund asked and before any of the men could answer, Gavin voice, proclaiming an intense hatred for _everything_ came from the office, followed by a smash of something else that sounded horribly expensive, small plastic chips skittering across the floor.

“In there,” Michael mumbled a little too late to be useful information. Edmund looked worried, rather than afraid for his life, setting the box down on the nearby kitchen counter before venturing into the war-zone of an office, Gavin having stopped pacing and just stood in the middle of the room, panting a little from the effort it had taken to destroy the room. Edmund surveyed the damage with a surprised look on his face. There were very few things that hadn’t been taken by Gavin’s rage, chunks of plastic and glass on the floor, chairs and tables upturned and it looked like he’d even tried to pry the bars off of the window to throw the xbox out before he’d realised he couldn’t and that might have been why the xbox went out the door instead.

“Gavin?” Edmund said quietly and the Brit spun around, his jaw clenched and his cheeks flushed red in anger. The Enderman cautiously approached Gavin, a hand coming up to curl around the back of Gavin’s neck and pull him in close, arms wrapping around him. Gavin was tense in Edmund’s arms but only for a moment before he relaxed and all but collapsed into his boyfriend’s arms, his shoulders shaking in silent sobs. Edmund pressed a kiss into Gavin’s hair, looking at the door when movement caught his eye. The other Hunters were peering in curiously and Edmund whispered ‘he’s tired’ to them. And it was true. Gavin had spent the past week barely sleeping to try and soothe Edmund’s nightmares from the old world. Dreams of being alone again, in pain and damaged by the person he’d fallen for in this world.

“It’s alright. Let’s get you home to sleep,” Edmund whispered to his boyfriend, feeling Gavin nod against his chest. Edmund looked over at Geoff for confirmation and the older man nodded with a sympathetic look on his face. They’d all seen how badly lack of sleep affected Gavin, losing the recordings just seemed to be the last straw.

Gavin got the light-headed sensation that told him they’d teleported and they were back home. Edmund picked his boyfriend up and laying him down on their bed, laying down himself and pulling Gavin close. He pressed a kiss to Gavin’s hair, rubbing his back as he let Gavin cry on his shoulder, feeling a horrible sense of guilt.

“Stop that,” Gavin muttered thickly, looking up at Edmund with red rimmed eyes. “You can’t help having bad dreams. Stop-...No feeling guilty,” Gavin said, pointing at the Enderman like someone would at a disobedient child. Edmund didn’t answer, just pulled Gavin back to rest against his chest.

“Get some sleep, okay?” Edmund said and Gavin let out a shuddering sigh, relaxing in his love’s arms. There was a brief moment of silence before Gavin spoke.

“I _trashed_ that room,” the Brit said with a laugh, making Edmund chuckle.

“A creeper would be envious of that damage,” he said with a smile. “That’s you. My Creeper Man,” Edmund said fondly, looking down at Gavin and brushing his tears away with his thumb. Gavin chuckled, sniffling a little and closing his eyes.

“Yeah. And you’re my Enderman,” Gavin mumbled, finally falling asleep. Edmund closed his eyes but stayed awake, so he could just hold Gavin and let him sleep.


End file.
